AFTER YOU
by XmDd9097
Summary: setelah permainan itu, aku bertemu dengan mereka, namun betapa sulitnya aku untuk bertemu denganmu yang dulu,yang ku temukan hanya kau yang baru, kau yang berbeda, dan kau yang tak tau apa- apa/Lumin/HURT/COMFORT&FRIENDSHIP/ sequel THG 15/
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER YOU**

 **Main Cast : Kim Minseok & Lu han**

 **.**

 **RATE : M**

 **.**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT &FRIENDSHIP**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" berhenti " Minseok berteriak sambil terus berlari menghindar dari kejaran orang yang terus mengejarnya

Namun seolah tak mendengarkan perkataan Minseok orang itu terus mengejar Minseok

" ku mohon berhenti , kenapa kau mengejarku? " Minseok masih berlari untuk menghindar dari orang yang terus setia mengejarnya meski Minseok juga belum tau alasan orang itu mengejar Minseok

Minseok yang tak memerhatikan jalannya karena melihat kearah orang yang terus mengejarnya, dan akhirnya Minseok terjatuh karena ada akar pohon yang menghalangi langkahnya

Orang yang sedari mengejar Minseok menyeringai dengan mengerikan kearah Minseok setelah melihat Minseok terjatuh dengan menyedihkan

" tunggu, kenapa kau terus mengejarku? Apakah aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah yang ketakutan

" Kenapa aku terus mengejarmu? Kau tak ingat dengan wajah ini?" orang itu bicara dengan ekspresi yang meremehkan dan Minseok masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi ketakutannya, namun setelah melihat perubahan wajah dari orang yang sedari tadi mengejarnya ekspresi wajah Minseok kembali berubah menjadi tatapan penuh rasa bersalah

" Zitao? Kau kah itu?" Minseok merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ekspresi yang melambangkan kerinduan yang mendalam namun terselip rasa bersalah disana

" Zitao? Apakah kau merindukanku? Kau tau seberapa besar aku merindukanmu?" Minseok hampir menangis saat mengatakannya

" kau? Merindukanku? Apakah kau yakin?" ekspresi wajah Zitao seperti orang yang meremehkan namun sekaligus marah pada Minseok

" apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan Zitao? Aku tak mengerti dengan perkataanmu?" Minseok menunjukan ekspresi bingungnya pada Zitao

" jangan berpura- pura bodoh Kim Minseok, aku tau apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu Zitao kembali menunjukan ekspresi mengejeknya pada Minseok

" tapi aku benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Minseok masih bertanya dengan wajah yang kebingungan

" berhenti berpura- pura bodoh Kim Minseok, bukankah kau senang dengan kematian kami?" Zitao kembali menyerang Minseok dengan pertanyaan yang Minseok juga tak mengerti jawabannya

" tapi aku benar- benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan aku tak pernah bahagia dengan kematian siapapun" Minseok kembali menjawab pertanyaan Zitao namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah sekarang

" bukankah kau sangat senang melihat kami mati dengan kedua matamu, bukankah kau senang melihat kami berlumuran darah tepat didepan matamu?" Zitao kembali membuat Minseok kaget dengan apa baru saja dikatakannya

" dengarkan aku, aku tak pernah bahagia dengan kematian siapapun, kau tau bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku setelah permainan sialan itu?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah menahan tangisannya

" bukankah kau bahagia setelah melakukan permainan yang membuatmu menjadi terkenal itu? Bukankah kau hidup dengan harta yang berlimpah, kau sangat bahagia bukan?" Zitao kembali bertanya pada Minseok

Minseok malah terdiam mendengar perkataan Zitao, dan melihat Minseok terdiam malah membuat Zitao semakin marah pada Minseok

" kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apakah itu karena kau sangat bahagia, benar apa yang kukatan saking bahagianya bahkan kau hanya terdiam walau aku bertanya banyak padamu" Zitao kembali berbicara, namun Minseok masih saja terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan

" kau masih tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Zitao menjeda bicaranya " kau sangat bahagiakan?" ekspresi Zitao kembali bertanya, namun lagi- lagi Miseok tak menjawab pertanyan Zitao, dia hanya terdiam memandang Zitao dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah

" jawab aku Kim Minseok, aku tak akan bertanya padamu lagi" Zitao tampak sangat marah saat ini

" apakah sangat sulit untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan itu? Apakah kau sangat bahagia dengan hidupmu saat ini? Apakah kau senang melihat kami mati dengan kedua matamu?" seseorang muncul di hadapan Minseok disamping Zitao

" Hyung, kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Zitao?apakah sebegitu sulitnya untukmu menjawab pertanyaannya?" itu Yixing, muncul dengan wajah yang penuh senyuman yang menenangkan

" Yixing, maafkan aku, a..a…ku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku tak tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, aku ta.." Minseok mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Yinxing namun ucapannya dipotong oleh Zitao lagi

" dengarkan itu Hyung, Kim Minseok sangatlah bahagia dengan kematian kita,dia sangat bahagia sampai dia tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya" Zitao masih berbicara penuh emosi

" benarkah itu Hyung?" ekspresi wajah Yixing kini berubah menjadi sangat sendu

" bukan begitu Yixing, aku sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan kematian kalian, aku juga menderita dengan kematian kalian, melihat kalian berlumuran darah hatiku juga sakit, aku sakit melihat nafas kalian hilang didepan mataku, aku juga terluka, lebih dari yang kalian bayangkan, aku juga terluka" Minseok menjawab dengan perlahan sembari menahan tangisannya

" kau bohong Hyung" Yixing berkata dengan dingin

" tadi kalian memintaku mengatakan perasaanku, saat aku sudah mengatakannya kalian malah tak percaya padaku, apa yang sebenarnya harus aku lakukan?" Minseok sedikit merasa frustasi dengan kedua orang dihadapannya, kedua orang itu membuatnya bingung

Kedua orang dihadapan Minseok hanya terdiam menatap Minseok dengan tatapan datar namun penuh kemarahan.

Minseok yang tak mendapatkan jawaban dari kedua orang dihadapannya kemudian merangkak maju untuk meraih salah satu kaki dari orang yang berdiri di depannya

" kalian percayalah padaku, aku terluka,lebih dari pada yang kalian bayangkan" Minseokmerangkak maju selangkah demi selangkah, namun kedua orang dihadapaanya juga mundur seiring rangkakan maju Minseok

Minseok hanya bisa menangis namun dia tak menyerah dan tetap merangkak maju walaupun hasilnya masih sia- sia karena orang dihadapannya juga tetap melangkah mundur

" aku mohon dengarkan aku, jangan pernah menjauh dariku, aku sudah menjawabnya sejujurnya, kalian harus percaya padaku" Minseok menangis semakin keras, namun tangisannya terasa sia- sia, Karena kedua orang dihadapannya tetap saja memasang wajah datar namun penuh amarahnya

" haruskan kami percaya perkataanmu? Kalau semua ucapanmu itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan?" itu bukan suara Zitao maupun Yixing, karena mereka berdua masih setia dengan keheningan mereka

Minseok menghentikan rangkakannya " Sehun?" Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang tiba- tiba muncul

" ku pikir kau orang baik, telah menyalamatkanku dari Joonmyeon Hyung, kupikir kau orang yang tulus, namunpada kenyataannya kau sama bahkan lebih jahat dari Joonmyeon Hyung, setidaknya Joonmyeon Hyung sudah menunjukannya rencananya sejak awal padaku, namun kau sampai detik terakihirpun kau masih saja bersembunyi dibalik topengmu itu, kau seribu kali lebih menjijikan dari pada Joonmyeon Hyung" Sehun berkata dengan panjang lebar dengan ekspresi mengerikan namun menunjukan kejijiannya pada Minseok

" harus bagaimana lagi aku menjelaskannya, aku tidak seperti itu Sehun, Zitao, Yixing, aku berduka, aku sakit aku menderita dengan kematian kalian, jika aku bisa aku ingin menggantikan posisi kalian, aku juga ingin mati, aku lelah dengan kehidupanku, kenapa kalian tak membiarkan aku mati saja? kenapa kalian melindungiku selama diarena? kenapa kalian mendengarkan perkataan bodoh Luhan? kenapa kalian mengikuti apa yang dia perintahkan? kenapa kalian melakukannya? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" Minseok berbicara menjawab perkataan sehun dengan sangat jelas dengan suara yang lantang, namun ia menangis pada kaliamt terakhirnya

" namun matamu berbohong Hyung" Sehun kembali menjawab dengan tatapannya yang tajam

" aku berbohong bagaimana lagi?" Minseok menjawab dengan frustasi, entah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan, dia sangat lelah

" sebaiknya kau berkata jujur pada kami Hyung" itu bukan Sehun itu Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya dia datang

" aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jujur, percayakah kau padaku" Minseok kini menunjukan sedikit senyumannnya pada Kyungsoo

" seperti kata Sehun, matamu berbohong Hyung, mata mu mengatakan hal lain" senyuman Kyungsoo hilang seketika

" aku harus bicara bagaimana lagi pada kalian?" Minseok berteriak histeris

" kau hanya perlu berkata jujur, dengan hatimu buka dengan otakmu" kini Muncul Jongdae

" aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, aku mengatakan yang aku rasakan pada kalian, namun kalian tetap tak percaya dan terus menyalahkanku" Minseok menjawab dengan sisa- sisa tenaganya

" ingat katakan dengan hatimu Hyung" Jongdae kembali berbicara

" aku sudah mengatakannya dengan hatiku, namun kalian masih saja tak percaya padaku" Minseok masih berkeras untuk berbicara meski dengan suara yang lemah

" jujurlah Hyung, jujurlah dengan hatimu" kini muncul kembali Baekhyun

" aku sudah berkata jujur pada kalian semua, aku mengatakannya sejujurnya pada kalian semua,aku tak pernah menyembunyikan apa yang aku rasakan pada kalian, aku lelah selama ini selalu bertemu dengan kalian dengan cara yang seperti ini, aku lelah, tak bisakah aku berhenti dengan semua ini? aku ingin berhenti, tak bisakah? Setiap saat selalu seperti ini, aku sakit melihat kalian dengan cara yang seperti ini, aku juga ingin pergi, pergi bersama kalian" Minseok berkata dengan sangat lemah dan air matanya kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya

" mungkin takdirmu mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara seperti ini" kini Jongin muncul dengan seringainya, jika Jongin sudah muncul, maka waktunya sudah selesai, jika Jongin munncul semua orang akan menampakan seringai mengerikan, semua akan berakhir dengan munculnya Jongin

" kau tau kau akan merasakan semuanya setip hari, setiap malam, kau akan dihantui rasa bersalah setiap harinya" Jongin semakin maju mendekati Minseok dan Minseok tak berusaha mundur ataupun kabur seperti saat pertama orang itu mengejarnya

" aku tau, aku sangat mengerti" Minseok kini tak menangis lagi, namun wajahnya lebih menunjukan ketenangan

Jongin semakin maju dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher minseok, menekan kedua ibu jarinya di leher Minseok membuat Minseok kehabisan nafas namun Minseok tidak panik sama sekali, dia hanya memejamkan matanya

' terima kasih sudah muncul, benar aku berbohong pada kalian, kalian benar mataku menunjukan kebohongan, mataku menunjukan kebahagiaan di sela air mataku yang juga deras keluar, aku bahagia melihat kalian setiap hari,aku bahagia walau setiap hari juga kalian menyalahkanku, setiap hari kalian marah padaku, dan juga walau setiap hari juga aku merasakan sakit ini' Minseok masih memejamkan matanya dan kedua tangan Jongin masih tetap setia menekan leher Minseok

' namun aku juga sangat sedih, karena aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, Luhan'

 **TBC/END?**

Hai hai semuanya, author comebeck setelah sekian lama bersembinyi di gua hantu?

Author, kalau author ini PHP banget sama kalian, katanya mau update seminggu sekali tapi malah menghilang berrbulan- bulan, maafkan aku sekali lagi

Sekarang auhtor datang dengan FF sequelnya THG 15 jadi bagi yang belum baca harap baca dulu deh biar ngerti, dan semoga author punya waktu buat nyelesain ff author yang lain, sekarang mah ga akan janji2an lagi deh takutnya malah PHP lagi, kasiankan yang udah nunggu / kalau ada yang nunggu itu juga/

Selain itu jga author juga mau kasih tau kalau mungkin rate disini M bukan karena adengan anu2nya,lebih ke arah bahasa yang kasar aja, karena author sadar kalau author itu ga bakat banget buat nulis yang kayak gituan, kalau Cuma ciuman doang sih author mungkin masih bisa bikin, tapi kalau yang kaya gituan jujur udh angkat tangan, bisa bca di ff sebelah itu aneh banget menurut aku

Makasih ya buat semuanya, sekali lagi maaf, buat typo maafin juga ya?

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AFTER YOU**

 **Main Cast : Kim Minseok & Lu han**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT &FRIENDSHIP**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"bangun, hey bangun, kau kenapa?" seorang pria mengguncang pria yang sedang tidur dengan gelisah di hadapannya

Tak ada jawaban, orang itu masih tertidur dengan keadaan yang tak nyaman dan dengan keringat yang mengalir deras di wajahnya

"Minseok,kau mau bangun atau tidak?" pria itu masih setia mengguncang tubuh Minseok

Minseok mulai membuka matanya karena guncangan pria itu tak bisa dibilang pelan

"Luhan?" Minseok bertanya dengan bingung

"iya aku Luhan, lalu apa maumu?" Tanya pria itu dengan muka yang sebal

"apakah kau datang? Kau tak pernah datang selama ini, jadi sekarang kau datang dalam mimpiku" Minseok bertanya dengan bingung, namun sebuah senyuman keluar dari bibirnya

"sepertinya orang ini sudah gila!" pria dihadapannya malah semakin kesal dengan kelakuan Minseok

"maksudmu?" Minseok bertanya lagi dengan wajah lucu

"apakah setelah kau keluar dari arena, kau kehilangan kemampuanmu untuk membedakan mana yang mimpi atau mana yanga nyata" orang itu bergerak mencubit tangan Minseok

"sakit" Minseok meringis kesakitan

"jadi?" orang itu bertanya dengan wajah yang lucu pada Minseok yang masih meringis kesakitan

"jadi?" Minseok yang tak mengerti malah bertanya balik

"Ini bukan mimpi bodoh, ini kenyataan, aku Lu Han, pemenang Hunger games tiga tahun lalu, kau puas, dan berhenti menyamakanku dengan Xi Luhan yang mati dengan menyedihkan tahun ini" orang ini dengan marah menjelaskan hal yang selalu ia ulangi dan sama setiap harinya

"maafkan aku Hyung, namun wajahmu sama persis dengannya" Minseok kini menunduk sedih

"tapi kau harus mengerti aku bukan dia" Lu Han menurunkan nada bicaranya pada Minseok

"baik Hyung" Minseok hanya menurut dengan kepala yang masih sedikit tertunduk

"maaf" Lu Han kini menunjukan wajah bersalahnya pada Minseok

"untuk?" Minseok bingung mendengar permintaan maaf Lu Han, karena menurut Minseok Lu Han tak punya salah apapun

"selalu memperlakukanmu dengan kasar karena selama ini kau tidak juga mengerti, dan kau belum mau menerimananya" Lu Han menjelaskan apa yang ada dikepalanya

"maaf" kini Minseok yang balik minta maaf

"jangan terus mengatakan maaf, kau harus berusaha menerimanya" Luhan memberikan nasihat lagi pada Minseok

"aku berusaha Hyung" Minseok Nampak putus asa sekarang

"kau bohong" Luhan menaikan nada bicaranya

"aku tak berbohong" Minseok berusaha menyangkal pernyataan Lu Han

"kau mungkin berusaha, namun kau tetap menyalahkan dirimu" Lu Han menurunkan nada bicaranya lagi

"lepaskanlah Minseok untuk kebaikanmu, lepaskan apa yang harus kau lepaskan, hiduplah dengan baik" Lu Han tak pernah lelah untuk memberikan nasihat pada Minseok

"tapi aku tak sanggup hidup dengan baik setelah kejadian menyedihkan yang menimpaku" Minseok menunduk kembali dengan apa yang baru ia katakana tadi

"kau pikir hanya kau yang mendapatkan kejadian yang menyedihkan?" nada Bicara Lu Han naik lagi, memang Lu han orang yang emosinya sedikit berubah- ubah terutama menghadapi orang seperti Minseok yang penuh dengan keputusasaan "kami semua disini juga mengalami apa yang kau alami, kami juga sama denganmu" nada bicaranya melembut "namun bedaya kami mencoba menerima dan merelakan apa yang menimpa kami"

"aku sedang berusaha Hyung" Minseok mencoba tersenyum, namun hasilnya malah sebuah senyuman canggung yang sama sekali tak telihat ketulusan didalamnya

"kau harus berusaha dengan keras" Lu Han memberikan semangat "kami semua mendukungmu" kini mengelus kepala Minseok lembut "ya sudah, aku keluar dulu ya, kami menunggumu untuk sarapan" kemudian Lu Han keluar dari kamar Minseok

"baik Hyung, aku segera keluar" Minseok juga bergerak untuk turun dari ranjanganya

.

.

.

Ya mereka tinggal di sebuah tempat, merupakan tempat yang yang tak terlalu jauh dari Free, namun tak ada satupun warga biasa yang tinggal di daerah ini, hanya para pemenang yang tinggal disini, tempat yang nyaman,namun mereka hanya bisa mengenal dunia luar, untuk setahun sekali,yaitu saat Hunger Games berikiutnya dimulai. Pada satu bulan pertama setelah kemenangan memang para pemenang akan di biarkan pulang ke distrik mereka dan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan keluarga mereka, namun setelah itu, maka mereka akan tinggal di tempat terasing ini.

Tak ada jalan untuk keluar, karena hanya ada satu jalan keluar, yaitu dengan kereta api yang hanya ada setahun sekali,makanan mereka sudah dijamin selamanya, keluarga mereka di distrik juga hidup dengan baik. Perjaga perdamaian juga selalu berjaga di depan gerbang daerah mereka, dan juga di stasiun kereta api. Memang banyak rumah yang ada di sini, namun seperti banyaknya game yang telah di lalui hanya ada lima belas rumah yang terisi.

Dan di setiap rumah, yang mereka tempati, seperti yang sudah di atur untuk mereka, setiap rumah selalu mengingatkan mereka dengan game yang mereka lalui, seperti selalu ada dejavu dengan tempat yang membuat mereka menderita, terkadang ada cuplikan kematian yang akan di putar pada televisi di ruang tengah, dan juga foto para tribute yang tentu saja semakin membuat mereka hidup semakin dalam penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

"sekali kau masuk dalam permainan ini, maka kau tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari permainan ini kecuali kau mati" Minseok keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat foto- foto yang berjajar rapi di tembok ruang tamunya

"terima kasih memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup" Minseok masih bermonolog pada foto- foto itu

"aku bertemu denganmu yang lain" Minseok mendekati foto Luhan "meski kalian sangat berbeda, namun aku bahagia bisa melihatmu dalam dirinya setiap hari" sebuah senyuman muncul dari bibir Minseok, namun setetes air matapun lolos dari mata bulat nya

Minseok berjalan keluar untuk makan bersama di rumah Taeyeon salah satu pemenang dari Distrik enam. Dia merupakan seorang yang sangat baik. Dia juga berjuang sangat keras untuk kemenangannya, setidaknya itu yang di ingat Minseok, karena ia tidak pernah ertarik untuk menonton Hunger Games di distriknya

"kau sudah datang" sapa Taeyeon dengan senyumannya yang sangat cerah

"bagaimana kabarmu?" itu Kwangsoo pria tinggi dari distrik dua, dia adalah pemenang kedua Hunger games, Minseok tak telalu ingat bagaimana dia menang, namun sekarang dia adalah orang yang baik dan juga humoris

"baik" jawab Minseok singkat

"apakah kau masih bermimpi buruk?" tanyanya dengan penuh perhatian

"begitulah" Minseok menjawab sekenanya pada Kwangsoo

"tenang mereka akan berlalu dengan sendirinya, kau hanya perlu melanjutkan hidupmu, kami ada untukmu" dengan senyuman yang mengahangatkan Kwangsoo memberikan nasihatnya "kau tau kami semua juga mengalaminya, bagaimanapun caranya kami menang, meskipun kami adalah seorang pemburu gila yang membantai semua orang di arena, kami juga mengalami hal yang sama denganmu" Kwangsoo kembali memberikan nasihatnya

"bukan begitu Woobin?" meski berbicara pada Woobin yang juga merupakan salah satu pemenang dari distrik dua, namun mata Kwangsoo melirik dan juga memberikan seringainya pada Chansung, pemenang yang juga berasal dari distrik dua

"apa maksudmu?" Chansung sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Kwangsoo

"kau selalu berteriak- teriak dan berkata kau bersalah setiap pagi, setidaknya selama dua bulan, meskipun kau membantai semua orang di arena" Kwangsoo tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Chansung

"bukankah kau juga yang mengajarkanku?" Chansung malah membalikan keadaan dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Kwangsoo terdiam

"sudahlah, kalian selalu begitu sekarang kita makan" Taeyeon menyela perbincangan mereka, karena jika mereka sudah bicara, maka tak akan pernah ada ujungnya.

.

.

.

"kau selalu melamun" Lu Han menyapa Minseok namun tak ada tanggapan dari Minseok

"aku bicara denganmu!" Minseok masih tak menjawab sapaan Lu Han

"apa?" Minseok sadar setelah Lu Han bicara agak keras "Luhan?" Minseok menatap dengan tatapan kaget

"iya ini aku, lalu kau mau apa?" Lu Han yang sedikit kesal dengan Minseok menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit ketus

"kau masih hidup?" Minseok bertanya dengan kaget dan juga kebingungan

"iya tentu saja aku masih hidup, aku adalah pemenang Hunger Games ke dua belas, kau lupa?" Lu Han kini menjawab dengan raut wajah yang menunjukan kesombongannya

"pemenang?" Minseok semakin bingung mendengar menuturan Lu Han

"sadarlah Minseok, aku Lu Han" karena melihat Minseok yang kebingungan, akhirnya Lu Han menghentikan aksinya dan mulai menyadarkan Minseok

"aku bukan Luhan yang kau kenal, aku berbeda" Lu Han kini menjawab dengan nada yang melembut

Tak ada jawaban dari Minseok, dia hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong, seperti orang berpikir, namun tatapannya benar- benar kosong

"ya Kim Minseok, sadarlah" Lu Han mengguncang Minseok "kau harus hidup dengan baik, jangan seperti ini terus, kau malah akan membuat mereka kecewa" Lu Han coba menyadarkan Minseok yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan yang kosong

"jika kau seperti ini terus, maka pengorbanan mereka akan berakhir sia- sia" Luhan melemahkan nada bicaranya

"pengorbanan?"Minseok kini mulai bereaksi "apa aku pernah meminta mereka melakukannya?" nada bicaranya naik "apa aku yang memintanya?" namun perlahan nada bicaranya melemah dan air mata keluar dari matanya

"aku tak pernah ingin hidup, aku lelah, aku hanya ingin kembali ke kedua orang tuaku, aku merindukan mereka" semakin deras air mata yang keluar "aku sangat merindukan mereka" dan isakan kecil mulai keluar dari mulut Minseok

"lalu kenapa kau tak bunuh diri saja, bukankah dengan bunuh diri semua akan berakhir begitu saja, kau tak perlu masuk arena dan kau tak perlu menderita seperti ini" Lu Han bertanya karena penasaran

"aku ingin melakukannya, namun aku ingat ada Luhan, Luhan mungkin menungguku untuk meminta penjelasanku" Minseok menjawab dengan sebaik mungkin mencoba untuk menghilangkan isakannya

"kau sudah bertemu dengan Luhan kemarin, lalu kenapa kau masih ingin mati?" Lu Han kembali bertanya

"aku memang bertemu dengannya, tapi aku ak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya" Minseok mengatur nafasnya "dia tak memberikanku kesempatan" Minseok kembali menarik nafas "dan aku juga tak meminta waktunya untuk aku menjelaskan semuanya"

"jadi?" Lu Han bertanya lagi

"kau selalu bilang seperti itu" Minseok menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, karena Lu Han yang ada di hadapannya sangat hobi bilang kata 'jadi?'

"lalu aku harus bilang apa?" Lu Han bertanya lagi pada Minseok

Namun Minseok tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"dengarkan aku" Lu han memegang bahu Minseok agar Minseok menatapnya "aku selalu bilang ini padamu, namun kau tak pernah melakukannya" Luhan memasang wajah yang serius

"kau tau apa kekuatan Luhan, Luhan yang kau kenal" Lu Han bertanya pada Minseok dengan serius "dia sadar aku ada, dia sangat pintar, jika kau ingin tau" Lu Han coba mengambil nafas "jadi mungkin dia ingin kau hidup karena dia sadar aku ada, aku bisa jadi dia untukmu" Lu Han menghentikan kalimatnya "karena dia tak bisa hidup tanpamu, jadi dia memilih mati dan membiarkanmu hidup bersamaku, bersama yang lainnya"

"kau akan punya keluarga baru, hal yang lama kau tak dapatkan di hidupmu di distrik dua belas" Lu Han kini tersenyum dengan tampan di hadapan Minseok dengan kata- kata yang baru dia katakan

"tapi aku rindu orang tuaku" Minseok kembali meneteskan air matanya

"kami bisa jadi mereka jika kau mau" Lu Han tersemyun lagi seolah memberikan janji dan juga harapan pada Minseok "dan jika kau mau aku bisa jadi Lu Hanmu" setelah mengatakan kaliamat terakhirnya kini Luhan fokus untuk menatap Minseok

Minseok hanya diam mendengar kalimat demi kalimat Lu han, dia hanya bingung bagaimana cara menjawabnya

"kita bisa memulainya dari awal, dari awal yang kau inginkan, aku akan menjadi Luhanmu, Luhan yang kau rindukan selama ini" Lu Han kini memindahkan tanganyanya dari bahu Minseok ke kedua pipi Minseok "kita kan memulainya, memulai segalanya dari awal"

"apa kau mau?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aaaaaa, ini apa coba, pasti banyak yang bingungkan?, jadi Luhan itu disini ada dua, Xi Luhan yang udh mati di arena, sama Lu Han yang jadi pemenang di Hunger Games sebelumnya, karena aku pernah baca kalau nama asli Luhan itu Lu Han, jadi aku terinspirasi dari itu,

Dan ini Chapter kedua, dan tinggal satu Chapter lagi, buat ini bener2 End, aku gak janji bakalan update kapan, karena kalau aku update itu berurutan, dan urutan selanjutnya adalah The Maze atau mungkin aku bakal update beberapa judul baru, karena buat The Maze aku bener2 mentok banget, tapi tenang aku akn terus mencari ilham? Untuk nerusinnya kok, jadi tenang semua

Makasih buat yang udh mau follow, fav dan makasih lebih banyak buat yang udh Review


	3. Chapter 3

**AFTER YOU**

 **Main Cast : Kim Minseok & Lu han**

 **.**

 **RATE : T**

 **.**

 **GENRE: HURT/COMFORT &FRIENDSHIP**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan?" Tanya Minseok melihat orang yang sedang berbaring damai di sampingnya

"ya, ini aku" orang yang di panggil membuka matanya dan menatap balik Minseok

"Hyung?" Tanya Minseok lagi, untuk memastikan kembali untuk memastikan jika orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah nyata

"ya ini aku" kembali orang yang ada di hadapannya menjawab, kini ditambah dengan senyuman yang tampan

"kau terus berkata seperti itu" Minseok sedikit sebal medengar jawaban yang hanya itu- itu saja

"ya tentu saja" kembali orang itu hanya menjawab dengan kalimat singkat

"kau jadi menyebalkan" Minseok semakin sebal mendengar jawaban orang di depannya ini

"ya tentu saja" tapi orang itu masih terus menggoda Minseok

"Hyung!" kini Minseok berteriak karena sudah benar- benar kesal

"baik Minseok,kenapa kau oagi- pagi sudah berisik seperti ini?" akhirnya Lu Han- orang yang ada di depan Minseok menjawab dengan serius

"itu karena kau yang menyebalkan" Minseok kini merajuk dengan menunjuk- nunjuk dada Lu Han

"aku menyebalkan?" Lu Han bertanya dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bertanya yang dibuat- buat

"ya tentu saja, kau sejak awal menyebalkan" jawab Minseok berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya

"benarkah aku menyebalkan?" Lu Han juga ikut bangkit melihat Misneok bangun

"kau menyebalkan, sangat- sanagt menyebalkan" Minseok kembali berbicara

"tapi kau cintakan denganku?" Lu Han bertanya sambil memengang wajah Minseok

"siapa yang bilang?" Minseok berusaha melepaskan tangan Lu Han yanga da di wajahnya

"kau tanya siapa yang bilang?" Lu Han malah tak mau melepaskan tangannya dan terus bertanya pada Minseok

"aku tak pernah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu" Minseok masih terus berusaha melepas tangan Lu Han

"benarkah? mau aku buktikan?" tantang Luhan pada Minseok, dan kini ia melepas tangannya dari wajah Minseok

"coba saja jika kau bisa!" dan jawaban Minseok merupakan sebuah peluit tanda mulai

"baik rasakan ini" Lu Han mulai mengarahkan tangannya pada pinggang Misneok

"berhenti Hyung, kau ini benar- benar" Minseok pada detik kedua langsung berteriak heboh dan berusaha untuk melepas tangan Lu Han yang terus bergerak- gerak di pinggangnya

"aku tak akan berhenti sebelum kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku" Lu han masih terus menggelitiki Minseok yang semakin lama semakin kencang

"aku tak akan pernah bilang kata- kata itu" Minseok masih coba untuk melawan Lu Han dengan bergerak ke sana ke mari supaya tangan Lu Han bisa lepas dari pingganagnya

"benarkah? Kalau begitu rasakan ini" semakin lama gerakan Lu han semakin cepat

"ampun Hyung, kau ini benar- benar" Minseok melemah, karena Lu Han tak berhenti menggelitiki pinggangnya dia mulai memohon pada Lu Han

"kau masih tak mau bilang?" namun Luhan tak berhenti setelah mendengar permohonan Minseok, dia masih memberikan penawaran pada Minseok

"aku tak akan pernah bilang" setelah di berikan tawaran seperti itu, bukan menerimanya Minseok masih keukeuh dengan jawabannya

"masih belum jera?" Lu Han bertanya sambil terus mempercepat gerakannnya

"baik- baik aku mencintaimu hyung, aku benar- banar mencintaimu" pada akhirnya Minseok menyerah, karena gelitikan Lu han bisa dibilang terhebat

"sungguh?" Tanya Luhan mendegar Minseok menyerah dan berkata bahwa ia mencintainya

"sungguh, jadi berhenti mengelitiku" Minseok mengiyakan pertanyaan Lu Han supaya Lu Han benar- banra berhenti menggelitikinya

"baik tuan putri" jawab Luhan sambil melepas tanagnnya dari minseok

"apakau bilang? Aku ini laki- laki, jadi berhenti memanggilku tuan putri" Lu Han terus mencari masalah dengan Minseok, padahal ini masih pagi buta dan mereka tak berhenti berdebat ataupun bercanda

"benarkah?, tapi kau sangat seksi jika sudah mendesah di bawahku" Lu Han masih setia dengan godaannya pada Minseok

"meski aku dibawahmu aku tetap laki- laki, aku tak lihat ini?" Minseok bicara sambil menunjuk benda yang ada ditengah tubuhnya

"memangnya ada apa disitu?" Tanya Lu Han dengan seringai jahilnya dan berusaha membuka selimut mereka

"terserahlah, awas kalau kau memintanya lagi" Miseok yang sebal kini bangkit dari tempat tidur

"kau marah?" tanya Lu Han sambil menyusul Minseok

"coba pikirkan sendiri" Jawab Minseok sambil menepis tangan Lu Han yang berusaha memegang tangannya

"kau marah?, jika kau marah kau makin sepeti Taeyeon Noona saat PMS" bukannya menenangkan Minseok, Lu Han malah terus menggoda Minseok

"kau menyemakanku dengan perempuan, kau ini benar- benar ya" Minseok berteriak dengan kencang yang membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak bahak

Pagi mereka memang selalu ramai dengan teriakan satu sama lain, dengan tawa sama lain, begini mereka memulai hari mereka, mencoba mengubur kenangan buruk mereka dengan kenangan indah satu sama lain

.

.

.

"dia sangat bahagia ya sekarang?" Taeyoeon bicara saat melihat Minseok yang sedang duduk diteras dengan Lu han yang ada disampingnya

"tentu saja, Lu Han sudah ada di sampingnya sekarang" Kwangsoo menjawab sambil tersenyum

"dan terpenting dari itu dia sudah melepaskan segalanya" Taeyeon kembali menambahnkan

"bukan waktu yang sebentar untuknya menerima kenyataan" Doyoung, salah satu pemenag baru yang berasal dari distrik tujuh

"tapi berkat Lu Han dia benari mengahadapi kenyataan pahit yang ada di hadapannya" Kwangsoo tersenyum bangga sambil terus memndang minseok dan luhan

"dan kau kapan akan berhenti bermimpi buruk?" Taeyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Misneok dan menatap Doyoung penuh harap

"Minseok Hyung saja butuh waktu hampir tiga tahun, aku baru disini selama satu tahun, jadi tunggu sebentar lagi" Doyoung menjawab dengan senyuman yang manis, yang menunjukan gigi kelinci miliknya, namun di dalam senyuman itu terdapat kesedihan yang dalam

"kami akan menunggumu dan juga membantumu" Kwangsoo yang meihat kesedihan di mata Doyoung datang dan memeluk Doyoung dengan penuh kasih sayang

Bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mereka menyusun kembali hidup mereka yang hancur berantakan, mereka harus memilih mana yang harus dikenang ataupun dilupakan, mereka harus menghadapi rasa takut yang mereka miliki mencoba tersenyum meski hati mereka menangis

.

.

.

"kita bisa memulainya dari awal, dari awal yang kau inginkan, aku akan menjadi Luhanmu, Luhan yang kau rindukan selama ini" Lu Han kini memindahkan tanganyanya dari bahu Minseok ke kedua pipi MInseok " kita kan memulainya, memulai segalanya dari awal"

"apa kau mau?" tawar Luhan pada Minseok sambil terus memandang Minseok dalam

Minseok hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Lu Han

"Minseok, kau harus menjawabnya" Lu Han menepuk pelan pipi MInseok saat Minseok hanya terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaannya

"apa kau bilang?" Minseok sadar dengan pertanyaan Lu han dan menjawabnya dengan lirih " apa kau bercanda?" namun setelahnya nada bicaranya naik

"aku tak bencanda, aku sungguh- sungguh" Luhan mencoba menatap Minseok meskipun ia juga kaget dengan reaksi Minseok

"mana bisa kau menggantikannya, dia sudah mati, kau tak bisa menggantikan orang yang sudah mati" Minseok penuh emosi menjawab semua perkataan Lu han

"aku memang bukan dia, tapi aku bisa menjadi seperti dia" kembali Lu Han membela dirinya

"kau ini, bercandamu ini benar- benar keterlaluan" Minseok bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah pergi

"aku tak bercanda Minseok, aku bersungguh- singguh" Lu han yang melihat Minseok pergi hanya bisa terdiam mererima penolakan Minseok atas tawarannya

.

.

.

Setelah penolakan Minseok pada Lu Han beberapa kali Lu Han coba bicara pada Minseok seperti saat ini

"Minseok dengar aku" Lu han mencoba mulai berbicara pada Minseok

"berhenti bicara, aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi darimu, bercandamu menang keterlaluan" Minseok masih marah dan menjawab Lu Han dengan ketus

"Minseok?" Tanya Lu Han dengan perlahan

"apa lagi?" Minseok malah menjawab Lu han dengan nada marah

"dengarkan aku" Lu han tak menanggapi kemarahan Minseok dan kini berbicara dengan nada yang lembut

"berhenti bicara!" Minseok membentak Lu Han

"aku hanya ingin kau bahgia" Lu Han masih berusaha berbicara dengan nada yang lembut pada Minseok, tangan Lu Han coba memegang tangan Minseok

"tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini, kau berbeda dengannya" Minseok menepis tangan Lu Han

"tentu saja kami berbeda, tapi aku bisa jadi dia jika kau mau" Lu Han tak berhenti berbicara dan kembali tanagnnya coba menyentuh Minsoek

"kenapa kau ingin jadi dia?" Tanya Minseok dan kini membiarkan tangan Lu Han memengang tangannya

"supaya kau bahagia" Lu Han coba tersenyum

"kau pikir aku akan bahagia jika kau menjadi dia?" Minseok bertanya dengan nada yang lembut, seperti kemarahannya sudah tak ada lagi

"tentu saja, kau akan bahagia" Lu Han menjawab pertanyaan Minseok dengan cepat

"kau tau?" Minseok bertanya lagi pada Lu Han

"apa?" Lu Han malah balik bertanya pada Minseok

"aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau mejadi dirimu sendiri, aku ingin melupakannya bukan ingin hidup terus dalam bayang- bayangnya" Minseok kini balik memegang tangan Lu Han dengan lembut dia mulai berbicara

"apa?" Lu Han malah kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minseok

"apanya yang apa?" Minseok yang juga kaget dengan reaksi Lu Han malah balik bertanya pada Lu Han

"jadi kau menerimaku?" saking senangnya Lu Han tak hberhenti bertanya pada Minseok

"kau pikirkan saja sendiri" Minseok pergi dari hadapan Lu Han dengan seringai jahilnya

"Minseok?" Lu Han yang ditinggal Minseok malah memanggil nama Minseok dengan lucu

"apa" sambil terus berjlan Minseok menjawab Lu han

"Minseok" kembali Lu Han memanggil Minseok

"berhenti bilang namaku terus, kau seperti anak kecil" Minseok berbalik namun dia tak mengehentikan langkahnya

"kau sungguh-sungguhkan bilang begitu?" Lu Han kini berjalan mengejar Minseok

"sudahlah lupakan yang tadi aku katakan, terserah kau saja" Minseok kembali membalikan badannya dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya

"ya Kim Minseok tunggu aku" Lu Han pun berlari untuk mengimbangi ketertinggalannya

'aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu selamanya'

.

.

.

Mungkin butuh yang lama, sehingga semua kesedihan dan penyesalan yang ada menjadi kebahagiaan, butuh bantuan banyak orang untuk membuat semua hal menyedihkan menjadi layak untuk kembali dikenang, mereka memang bukan manusia suci yang hidup dengan baik, namun mereka berusaha untuk hidup di dunia yang tak menyenangkan. Setidaknya mereka berusaha untuk hidup mereka.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Akhirnya FF ini beneran tamat, gimana endingnya? Maaf ya kalau ga puas, dan ngomong2 ini FF pertama yang aku publish, makasih untuk semuanya yang setia selama hampir dua tahun ini buat nungguin FF ini, makasih untuk semua review nya

Dan maafin aku yang update dengan sangat tidak teratur, aku tau kalian nunggu lama banget buat aku update, tapi maksih udh setia nungguin ini

Makasih buat semua dukungan kalian, aku sadar tanpa dukungan kalian aku ga akan bisa nyelesaiin Ff ini

Maksih ya semuanya


End file.
